


Is It Still Me Who Makes You Sweat?

by dont_listen-mp3 (celestialminghao)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confused Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hand Jobs, Inspired by a Panic at the Disco Song, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/dont_listen-mp3
Summary: It only starts cause Junhui has no experience and Minghao has plenty (maybe too much.)--"You're... Kidding," he gapes.Junhui, who couldn't be more embarrassed, had to blush then. "Could you fuck off--""I think it's against some sort of code for you to say that now, considering." There was a sheer layer of sweat dotting along Minghao's collarbone, it glistens under the lights of the practice room. Junhui only stares at it for a second."Shut up.""How are you a virgin?" Minghao asks, it's the first time the word has been said, but it's already getting old.





	Is It Still Me Who Makes You Sweat?

Life seems to revolve around a few basic things - a basic thing in life is sex.

 

So, life seems to revolve around sex.

 

Being a virgin, having a lack of interest in sex, not liking it, not wanting it: Death sentences to social lives sometimes.

 

Sex is what people talk about all the time. Laughing at dirty jokes, movie plots, the appeal of intercourse is what always drew people in. Sex is what sells.

 

Junhui never really _sought out_ to lose his virginity, he was too busy throughout his teen years, and by the time he was a trainee he was just that: A trainee - no flirting, no relationships, no _fucking_ allowed. And totally, on some level, he gets the hype around sex. It's sex - it's pleasure, it's euphoria. Junhui, though, is able to achieve that completely on his own - with the help of a pillow, maybe his hand, or a sock occasionally.

 

Maybe it's the idea of having someone else's needy hands all over you, doing the work for you, to get you to that point. Regardless, sex just stopped mattering to him after a while. He could do without.

 

Perhaps it was the harsh lights above them, or maybe it was the breaths neither could seem to quite catch, but Junhui and Minghao were taking a break from their rehearsal - _My I_ was difficult, it tired them out easily.

 

They were left sitting by each other in the middle of the practice room. Minghao was telling him a story.

 

A story, about some girl.

 

Minghao gets to a _raunchy_ part of the story - or rather, _the_ raunchy part of the story. Since this was the point of the story. He's laughing while he talks. "So then, we make it up to her room. We're there, I can't literally believe it, and then she starts pulling up her shirt. Like, we literally _just_ arrived in the room and she's pulling it up off her head. And, like, she had some _great_ \--"

 

"Jesus..." Junhui laughs. "At least _pretend_ you're mature when it comes to girls."

 

He rolls his eyes. "Oh sure, Jun, 'cause you're so good with 'em." But Minghao is joking because everyone jokes about how much of a lady killer Junhui is - he has the face for it, he has the body for it, and he has the attitude for it.

 

"Girls actually like me."

 

Minghao ignores that and continues with where he left off. "Right, so she's topless. Then she's pulling at my belt buckle and I was, like, _hard_. And- Dude, are you listening?"

 

Junhui wasn’t, not really. He started finding these stories boring a while ago. Nothing to compare to. They used to be exciting - fuels for fantasy. Eventually, they all start sounding the same. "Yeah. Totally."

 

"Just 'cause you're jealous," Hao teases. He doesn't know, though, that Junhui hasn't even had a first kiss. He's just joking. "This wasn't recent, by the way, in case that's what's put you off," he explains. "I haven't had sex in... A good month, maybe two." Minghao shrugs. "Busy."

 

"Yeah, same," Junhui _half_ lies, because he _hasn't_ had sex in a good month, maybe two. More than that.

 

He throws his arms back and Minghao lays stretched out on the floor. It's decorated with scuff marks, Minghao at the center of the mosaic. "Next time I get asked about my arms… You can fill in the reason why," Minghao laughs - _masturbation_ , right.

 

"Same," Junhui offers again, his bland answers annoy Minghao.

 

The conversation is getting boring, so Minghao tries to push the talk. "What's a good story you've got?"

 

Hard swallow. "Don't have one."

 

"You're holding out on me, Junhui!"

 

Junhui decides it isn't that big of a deal. Tell Minghao he’s a virgin - so what? His best friend should have known by now. Or not, since it’s weird to associate each other with sex. Minghao and sex aren’t supposed to mix. "No. I don't have one."

 

Pause. "...What?"

 

"I don't have a story. I- I don't _have_ a story." Junhui stands up, Minghao follows in suit.

 

Minghao looks almost delighted. "You're... Kidding," he gapes.

 

Junhui, who couldn't be more embarrassed, had to blush then. "Could you fuck off--"

 

"I think it's against some sort of code for you to say that now, considering." There was a sheer layer of sweat dotting along Minghao's collarbone, it glistens under the lights of the practice room. Junhui only stares at it for a second.

 

"Shut up."

 

"How are you a virgin?" Minghao asks, it's the first time the word has been said, but it's already getting old. "You're- You're Junhui! You have millions of people tripping over themselves to just, fucking- I don't know! Get you to look their way?"

 

"Shut up. Oh my God. Minghao-" Junhui rolls his eyes. "I just... Never had time? I was, like, busy with acting stuff as a kid, and then I was a trainee. No dating rule, y'know?"

 

"Jun, even I've had sex before… _As a trainee_." Minghao mulls over this for a second. "It's just _actual_ sex, right? Like, you've at least gotten a handjob or something, right?" When Junhui refuses to meet Minghao's look again, Minghao laughs again. "Not even-! Oh my God!"

 

"Jesus. Minghao, no, I haven't fucked anyone before. I haven't had a blow job or had a hand job. I've never even seen-" He's so embarrassed. "I'm a virgin - probably more virgin than Chan."

 

"Chan got a handjob once. He told me about it. He didn’t think she did it right."

 

"Yeah! Okay, fine! I never even made out with someone before!"

 

"This is... Kinda hilarious."

 

Junhui rolls his eyes. He goes to sit against the mirrors of the practice room. "If you say so..." He glances back to Minghao, who follows behind him. "It's stupid... Like, it's not like everyone - our members - talk about sex a lot - honestly, I think, like, Vernon and Joshua would start lecturing us if we did. But those couple of times that we have a few talks - the older ones, just us - I feel... Stupid."

 

Junhui thinks of a time when Seungcheol was talking to him about a stylist he had been on-and-off dating. How he and that girl would disappear into empty bedrooms and roll around making out and fucking - he always gave just the right amount of detail, not too much to make you uncomfortable, but not leave too much to the imagination. When he finished, Junhui mumbled something about being shy about talking about those type of things. Seungcheol always just shrugged it off.

 

Minghao's silence lasts a couple of seconds. He swallows hard, it's so dead quiet that Junhui easily hears it. They're sat close together. "Sorry for teasing you."

 

He sighs. "It's fine," Junhui mumbles. "You didn't know it bothered me that much... Honestly, I'm probably just putting it off at this point. Like, I could probably just... Get it over with..."

 

"'Get it over with,' you sure that's how you want things to go down?" Minghao questions delicately. Junhui looks over to him now. Minghao was just delicate in general - the tendons of his neck prominent and just as sticky with sweat as the rest of him. His hair is dampened, roughed up from a towel earlier. "I don't know. Especially after... 'Putting it off' for so long, I feel like it might be a bigger deal to you now." Pause. "But y'know, that's just my two cents."

 

Shrug. "Maybe." Junhui pushes the hair in his eyes back. "Someone I know well, at least, someone I'm comfortable with."

 

Minghao turns to fully face Junhui. "What about me?"

 

Junhui, for a second, doesn’t think he heard what he just did. "What?" Junhui chokes. "You? Minghao, you- you're my best friend. Fuck. Oh my God." He wants to laugh, the request sounds ridiculous. "You're suggesting I lose my virginity to you? I'm not gay. Holy shit."

 

"Relax," Minghao says. "It was just... An offering, I don't know. I just meant kissing… Pretend I didn't say anything," he replies, an edge to his voice. "And there isn’t anything wrong with being gay."

 

"Are you gay?" It puts the story of the girl in a different light.

 

Minghao flashes him a look as if it’s already stating the obvious - hell, the guy offered to make out with another man. "I... like guys, too, yeah."

 

"Girls and guys?" It's Junhui's turn to gape. "Just them?

 

"Yeah... I guess. I don't really care."

 

The positions, whereas Minghao was in shock and Junhui was nervous as hell, were switch suddenly. But just as quickly, are changed back when sex is on topic again. "So you've... Been with both, yeah? Guys and gals?"

 

"Yeah. Still more than you," Minghao jokes.

 

So Junhui makes the sudden brash decision. "Fine. Let's do this. Kiss me."

 

Minghao stares again. "You're... Serious?"

 

"Yeah, I said to do it - You were right, I'm comfortable with you and shit. Why not you?"

 

Minghao sits up a bit, there's an inch wide gap between him and the mirror. "So like. So, how do you want me to-"

 

"I don't know. I don't know how any of this... Works.

 

Junhui and Minghao blink at each other for a second. "Right," Minghao answers. He seems downright _giddy_. "So I'm... Gonna get on your lap."

 

"Okay." Minghao on Junhui's lap doesn't sound too terrible.

 

"And... You can, like, push me off if you don't want to do this. Like, this is all about what you want."

 

"If you want to quit, that's cool, too."

 

There's a brief moment of silence, maybe a signal for Minghao to just do it - get on his lap already.

 

Anxieties twisting around inside of Junhui - Minghao on Junhui's lap, Minghao on Junhui's lap, _Minghao_ on _Junhui's_ lap.

 

Minghao, at that moment, finally pulled himself up to rest on Junhui's legs. Both of Minghao's appendages straddling himself on top of Junhui. "Okay?" He asks and then repeats. "Is this okay?" Junhui nods - it was so okay all of a sudden.

 

_Minghao_ on _Junhui's_ lap.

 

Christ, it was happening. It was actually happening, they were going to do this. Do something - what are they even doing?

 

And then Minghao lightly presses his lips to Junhui's and they sit there like that for a second. Neither one of them move, it's like they're scared to. They're just sitting there, lips touching, but nothing else. Once that Minghao starts to part his lips and close his eyes - Junhui does the same. He opens his mouth and tilts his head a little. Minghao dips down a little - he was a little higher than Junhui now, sitting up on his lap.

 

And then Minghao runs his tongue along Junhui's lower lip, and Minghao arches his back so his chest is pressed right up against Junhui's and holy fuck this is probably the hardest Junhui has even been.

 

And holy fuck he wants to touch Minghao.

 

Minghao sits back then, gasping hard. Junhui felt needy to be kissed again, so he mumbles. "Minghao..."

 

Minghao goes back in, kissing him harder than before. The dull thump of Junhui's head knocking against the mirror behind him doesn’t even bother him - because there's _Minghao on his lap_ and he's _kissing_ him.

 

Junhui lets his hands settle on Minghao's waist and pulls him closer to him, kneading into his skin hard and probably leaving a bruise for tomorrow.

 

But then Minghao pulls back and Junhui's lips still purse a little, chasing after Minghao’s mouth, waiting for their lips to meet again. "Dude," Minghao exhales. “You… Kind of suck at kissing.” He acknowledges. “Not the worst, but you could be better.”

 

“Thanks.” Junhui wants to hit him back with defending himself, redeclaring that he’s such a virgin he’s never even kissed someone, or take a jab at Minghao and say he wasn’t that good at kissing either. That, of course, would be a lie.

 

"Are you hard?"

 

"What? No. Shut up.” Junhui is. Like, very hard. “Even if I was, you don't _acknowledge_ these things-"

 

"You're hard," Minghao points out again. "Because I'm still sitting on your lap and your dick is pressed against my leg." Minghao tosses his head back and laughs. "Jesus, that's something I think happened to me in middle school."

 

"Fuck you," Junhui snaps, still embarrassingly hard. "This is... The first-"

 

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've ever been hard."

 

"The first time I've ever _made out with someone_ ," Junhui finishes. Minghao laughs again. "And you were all... Grinding on me!"

 

Reasoned enough, Minghao stops making fun of him. He, actually, makes an offer. "Do you want help with that?"

 

Junhui is probably harder just at the offer. "Excuse me?"

 

"Do you... Want help?" Minghao's eyes jump down to Junhui's crotch. “You can say no.”

 

Oh. He's offering to... Do something for Junhu - he's _offering_ something. Holy shit. "Okay." Junhui sounds like a teenager - there was a voice crack, he thinks.

 

So Minghao is pulling off Junhui's sweats and makes comment. "You're actually pretty… Decent."

 

"Thanks?"

 

"Compliment."

 

Junhui nods because of course, it is. “Okay.”

 

“Decent at like.. Kissing.”

 

“Okay.” Junhui chooses not to point out what Minghao said earlier about how bad he was.

 

“And your cock is big.”

 

Junhui rolls his head back in defeat. “Oh my fucking God, Minghao,” he peers back down to him. “I- Thanks. I guess.”

 

Minghao looks up from Junhui’s boxers, his eyes resting on Junhui for a few seconds. “I’m sure you aren’t that uneducated - big dicks are, like, a plus.” He motions for Junhui to finish kicking off his bottoms.

 

He complies, a little embarrassed at how eagerly he did. The grey joggers are balled up and off to the side. It was weird - definitely weird. Minghao perched on his knees in front of Junhui, and Junhui tucked into himself with a fucking hard-on.

 

“So… Hands okay?” Minghao asks.

 

_Hands_. Minghao’s hands all over him - they were one of his best features already, and now he was about to have those hand all over Junhui.

 

Junhui was starting to understand the hype around sex. “Hands are okay.”

 

Minghao’s lips were gentle against Junhui’s mouth, the chaste kiss asking permission for more. Junhui opened his mouth like he did before. There was something so totally satisfying about his mouth being busy with Minghao’s kisses, while also getting the pressure and excitement of Minghao pulling himself up on Junhui’s lap and rolling his hips.

 

“Hands are okay,” Junhui repeats, hinting that _hands are okay, please touch me._

 

And Minghao seems to listen to that, because he starts by running his hands down Junhui’s front, waiting at the edge of his boxers. “Here? You want me to touch you here?” He’s teasing - _Minghao_ teasing was hot, Junhui decided. He hums in response and feels Minghao’s laugh vibrate against his lips. “Okay… Don’t be so impatient.”

 

The actual feeling of being touched - where it be masturbation, or in this case, hand jobs - was exciting. Junhui could, of course, remember that it felt good. It always felt good. But it was that he couldn’t ever remember the actual feeling of it all. That’s probably why he gasped.

 

Actually, he gasped for two reasons: Minghao’s hand wrapped around his cock and the now chilled air of the practice room stinging into the already sensitive tip. “ _Hao_ ,” he chokes. “Hao, oh my-”

 

“Jun, c’mon, you can’t cum yet.” Minghao kisses Junhui again, pinning his head to the mirror and carefully examining the look on Junhui’s face. It was like he had just been fucked - heavy breathing, sweaty. “I’ve barely touched you.” 

 

He groans, maybe from seeming like a pathetic virgin or maybe from Minghao sliding the pad of his thumb over the head of Junhui’s dick. “Minghao…” He moans. “Please.”

 

Of course on some level, Junhui knows that this is _Minghao_ \- this is Minghao with his hand wrapped around his dick and is making him a flushed mess. He knows that, of a conscious mind, he should stop this, but Junhui isn’t.

 

Instead, Junhui starts reaching out towards Minghao with grabby hands. Minghao, sitting on his heels, lazily pumping Junhui’s cock as though it’s nothing - and he was hard, too. Junhui needs to get his hands on him. “You, too,” he hums. “You, too. Let me- Let me-” _Let me, let me, let me touch you the way you’re touching me_. It’s all the words Junhui can’t quite manage that shift through in his head. “Hao, _please_ ,”

 

He dips down in answer, temporarily pausing jacking off Junhui. “If you want to,” Minghao mutters through a chaste kiss. “I’ll figure that you know what you’re doing?”

 

Junhui nods because masturbating and handjobs can’t be that different. He motions for Minghao to come closer, which he complies with. Like before, Minghao sits squarely in Junhui’s lap. Only now he’s kicking to get his own pair of joggers off. Junhui feels anxieties down in his stomach, especially once he sees the tent Minghao’s pitched. “Excited?” He partially muses.

 

Minghao leans close again. “Hard not to be when you say my name like that,” he hushes and then mocks. “‘ _Hao~_ ’”

 

Junhui presses the heel of his hand against Minghao’s crotch, whatever Minghao hoped to continue saying lost. “Ah!” He whimpers suddenly.

 

“Does it… Feel good?”

 

Minghao doesn’t bother with an exact answer, he’s fine with suddenly gripping Junhui’s cock again and harshly pumping it. “Jun- Junhui- Fuck. Fuck, you’re doing so good.” Minghao makes a cute noise when Junhui finally sticks his hand inside his boxers. “So good, baby,”

 

_Baby_. Jesus. “I- I thought I was the older one,”

 

Minghao grins devilishly, despite his condition, and mutters in Junhui’s ear lightly. “I’m fine with whatever, _Daddy_ ,” Minghao says, testing the waters. But Junhui definitely liked it more when Minghao called him baby, and Minghao could tell. “ _Harder_. Jun. Fuck, you’re fantastic.”

 

Junhui twists his wrist so he can easily pull at Minghao’s leaking cock. His dick was cute, too, just like the rest of Minghao. Long and thin, the tip smeared with precum, and the base covered in a few tuffs of wiry, brown hair. “Are you close?” Junhui asks in a voice this time almost too delicate. Everything happening was going so fast - Minghao was on his lap again and he was making cute noises.

 

Minghao makes a sound that almost sounds like a yes, just before he rolls his hips. Like he was trying to fuck himself into Junhui’s hand. His soft noises getting a little more desperate and little louder. “Jun,” he chokes.

 

“...Cum. Please let me cum, Hao.” Junhui mumbles. He looks down to Minghao’s cute cock again. Something made Junhui want to put it in his mouth - which would be weird to do, but Junhui then figures they just made out and now they’re getting each other off. “Hao…” He nods down.

 

“No- No, not- Not now,” he pants. Minghao breathing heavily from Junhui touching him, Junhui decided, was hot.

 

“Can I- Can I-“ Junhui feels weird just kind of cumming without warning - or permission, maybe. “Minghao-”

 

“ _Please_ cum, Junhui. Fuck.”

 

So Junhui does. There’s a patch of cum on the edge of Minghao’s shirt now. Only two more minutes of Junhui pumping Minghao’s cock before he followed in suit, the only difference was the better aim. Fucked out and tired, Junhui leans in for another kiss. He savors it, ‘cause it’s probably the last. Junhui spends a good couple minutes just drinking in Minghao. His essence, his taste - everything.

 

Minghao pulls back but then pecks Junhui’s lips again. “We were supposed to go back a while ago,” Minghao cuts in. “We should… Clean up and head out.”

 

And Junhui agrees, not knowing what to really do with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i rarely write smut lmfao sorry if its bad  
> anyways! i always see the trope that jun is super experienced and minghao is a blushy virgin so! i wanted to see what it would be like switched!
> 
> stay tuned for more it gets wild


End file.
